Cartoonlanders: Imaginators
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Join your favourite Disney and other cartoon characters as they team up to stop a new evil villain from creating an army of evil OC villains and to take over the dimension! Inspired by Skylanders: Imaginators. I DO NOT own any content, characters or anything, only my creative idea.


**This story will feature memorable Disney characters, along with characters from other studios and animated films, franchises and TV series. It will also show that characters from Star Darlings, Descendants: Wicked World, Sofia the First, Elena of Avalor, Moana, Zootopia, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Equestria Girls, and Ever After High, going through another dimension where they meet cartoon and OC characters there, as they work together to stop a couple evil villains in the SVTFOE universe from taking over the dimension, and from unleashing an army of evil OC and familiar villains.**

 **Updates 1, 2 & 3: I partially put more info on some of these characters, and later on, I'm putting some more soon.**

 **Final Update: I'm done finishing adding and tweaking this list, now I'll just continue on the start of the story soon.**

 **Elements: Magic (Purple), Earth (Brown), Tech (Orange), Fire (Red), Water (Blue), Air (Light Blue), Life (Green), Undead (Grey), Light (Yellow) and Dark (Black).**

 **Cast (Senseis) of Story**

 **Sage**

 **Catchphrase: "Stay starry!"**

 **Birthday: December 1st**

 **Universe: Star Darlings**

 **Appearance: Starling Human**

 **Home: Starland City**

 **Scholarship: Starling Academy, First Year (Also leader of Senseis)**

 **Colour: Lavender**

 **Element: Water**

 **Battle Class: Brawler**

 **Weapons: Blue-Purple Fighting Gloves, Positive Energy, Agility and Stars**

 **Upgrade Choices:** **Positive Starling Sage or Star Mastery Sage**

 **Training Bonus: "As you know, I am a super-starry Sensei, which is A; awesome, and B; means I can train your Imaginators."**

 **Secret Technique: "And as for Brawlers like me, I'll teach them my secret technique!" (Dashing Uppercut)**

 **Soul Gem: Starball**

 **Toon-Chi: Nice to Starry Meet You and You!**

 **Variant: Dark**

 **Extras: On Starter Pack, Elena of Avalor Edition Starter Pack, and Dark Edition Starter Pack**

* * *

 **Mal**

 **Catchphrase: "I reign supreme!"**

 **Daughter of Maleficent**

 **Universe: Descendants**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Home: Isle of the Lost, Auradon**

 **Scholarship: Auradon Prep**

 **Colour: Purple**

 **Element: Earth**

 **Battle Class: Sorcerer**

 **Weapons: Purple-Green Staff, Spells and Dragon Form**

 **Upgrade Choices: Ancient Spell History Mal or In My Dragon Defense Mal**

 **Training Bonus: "Behold, as I make all your Imaginators more powerful than before!"**

 **Secret Technique: "And if anyone from the Sorcerer class wants to be the good Auradon standard, they will need my secret technique." (Magic Upheaval)**

 **Soul Gem: Royal Treatment**

 **Toon-Chi: Dragon Flames**

 **Variant: Dark**

 **Extras: On Starter Pack, Elena of Avalor Edition Starter Pack, and Dark Edition Starter Pack**

* * *

 **Libby**

 **Catchphrase: "Face the pink!"**

 **Birthday: October 12th**

 **Universe: Star Darlings**

 **Appearance: Starling Human**

 **Home: Starland City**

 **Scholarship: Starling Academy, First Year**

 **Colour: Pink**

 **Element: Earth**

 **Battle Class: Smasher**

 **Weapons: Pink Sparkling Hammer, Positive Energy, Excitement Speed and Jumping**

 **Upgrade Choices: Perfect Party Pounder Libby or Jumping Jupiter Justice Libby**

 **Training Bonus: "Oh my stars, you have chosen wisely, reader/Portal Master. My pink club smashes all, AND can make ALL Imaginators more pink powerful!"**

 **Secret Technique: "AND, no one smashes like a smasher, especially with this secret-shining technique!" (Here Comes the Pain)**

 **Soul Gem: Never Saw It Coming!**

 **Toon-Chi: Party Pandemonium**

 **Variant: Legendary**

* * *

 **Evie**

 **Catchphrase: "Let there be fashion!"**

 **Daughter of the Evil Queen**

 **Universe: Descendants**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Home: Isle of the Lost, Auradon**

 **Scholarship: Auradon Prep**

 **Colour: Blue**

 **Element: Undead**

 **Battle Class: Bowslinger**

 **Weapons: Stylish Blue-Grey Bow and Arrows, Magic Mirrors and Flashbangs**

 **Upgrade Choices: Mirror Reflectmeister Evie or Fashion Flashbang Pleaser Evie**

 **Training Bonus: "Ready to go, reader/Portal Master? Good! Now let's get this party started on those Imaginators!"**

 **Secret Technique: "And here is a secret technique, which I made up for the Bowslingers." (Lob Shot)**

 **Soul Gem: Fashion Mirror Show**

 **Toon-Chi: Mirror Surfer**

 **Variant: Dark**

 **Extras: On Dark Edition Starter Pack**

* * *

 **Leona**

 **Catchphrase: "Sing til' you drop!"**

 **Birthday: August 16th**

 **Universe: Star Darlings**

 **Appearance: Starling Human**

 **Home: Flairfield**

 **Scholarship: Starling Academy, Third Year**

 **Colour: Yellow**

 **Element: Undead**

 **Battle Class: Smasher**

 **Weapons: Giant Black-Yellow Microphone Axe, Positive Energy and Musical Shockwaves**

 **Upgrade Choices: Heavy Axe Hitter Leona or Super Sonic Leona**

 **Training Bonus: "This star is here to take your Imaginators to academy!"**

 **Secret Technique: "And if they're on the Smasher class, I'll show them a technique that's a shooting star!" (Here Comes the Pain)**

 **Soul Gem: Danceskotch**

 **Toon-Chi: Singing Ahead**

 **Variant: Candy Coated**

* * *

 **Jane**

 **Catchphrase: "The fairy is in!"**

 **Daughter of the Fairy Godmother**

 **Universe: Descendants**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Home: Auradon**

 **Scholarship: Auradon Prep**

 **Colour: White-Blue**

 **Element: Tech**

 **Battle Class: Quickshot**

 **Weapons: Magic Wand Gun, Electronic Glass Skates and Helping Mice**

 **Upgrade Choices: For the Greater Good-Mother Jane or Helping Hand of Mice Jane**

 **Training Bonus: "Somebody call a fairy? Well, your wish is granted for all your Imaginators!"**

 **Secret Technique: "And I've got an A in teaching secret techniques for the Quickshot class." (Gunslinging It)**

 **Soul Gem: It Spells the Heart**

 **Toon-Chi: Bibbidi-Bobbidi B-Shoot!**

* * *

 **Scarlet**

 **Catchphrase: "Cluster 'em and weep!"**

 **Birthday: November 3rd**

 **Universe: Star Darlings**

 **Appearance: Starling Human**

 **Home: New Prism**

 **Scholarship: Starling Academy, Third Year**

 **Colour: Magenta-Black**

 **Element: Life**

 **Battle Class: Knight**

 **Weapons: Red-Green Knight Sword, Positive Energy, Expert Levitation and Bamboo**

 **Upgrade Choices: The Master Starling Knight Scarlet or Go Go Starling Ranger Scarlet**

 **Training Bonus: "Reader/Portal Master, I can teach your Imaginators the ways of nature, and me. And no one, _no one_ wants to mess with me, _n_ _or_ nature."**

 **Secret Technique: "And as a stellar Knight, I am familiar with a secret technique that other Knights can learn. Starf for some, but my friends." (Ground Stab)**

 **Soul Gem: Starling's Revenge**

 **Toon-Chi: Foreseen Rebellious Victory**

* * *

 **Audrey**

 **Catchphrase: "Who dares face me?!"**

 **Daughter of Sleeping Beauty**

 **Universe: Descendants**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Home: Auradon**

 **Scholarship: Auradon Prep**

 **Colour: Light Pink**

 **Element: Dark (First of All originally, switched to;) Fire**

 **Battle Class: Ninja**

 **Weapons: Spindle Shruikens, Fiery Agilities, Ducklings and Magic**

 **Upgrade Choices: Spindle Shruiken Slinger Audrey or Fire Commando Audrey**

 **Training Bonus: "Audrey is here to steal the show! ...And train Imaginators, and make them tougher and prettier, like me."**

 **Secret Technique: "And what is this? A secret technique for Ninjas? BOO-YAH, and cute!" (Knife Storm)**

 **Soul Gem: The Three Fairies of Beauty**

 **Toon-Chi: Final Fairiest Flurry**

 **Variant: Mystical**

* * *

 **Vega**

 **Catchphrase: "Amaze the astrals!"**

 **Birthday: September 1st**

 **Universe: Star Darlings**

 **Appearance: Starling Human**

 **Home: Kaleidoscope City**

 **Scholarship: Starling Academy, Second Year**

 **Colour: Dark Blue**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Battle Class: Sentinel**

 **Weapons: Double-Bladed Blue Fire Sword, Positive Energy and Academic Supernova**

 **Upgrade Choices: Starling Sword Combo Path Vega or Positivity Path Vega**

 **Training Bonus: "It is wise and smart, reader/Portal Master, to allow me to train ALL your Imaginators, and make them stronger, AND smarter."**

 **Secret Technique: "And it is wiser and smarter still, to allow me to show those of the Sentinel class, a secret technique of great power, and skill." (Hypnotize)**

 **Soul Gem: Intelligent Rage**

 **Toon-Chi: Supernova Storm**

* * *

 **Freddie Facilier**

 **Catchphrase: "Voodoo power!"**

 **Daughter of Doctor Facilier**

 **Universe: Descendants**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Home: Isle of the Lost, Auradon**

 **Scholarship: Auradon Prep**

 **Colour: Scarlet-Red**

 **Element: Life**

 **Battle Class: Bazooker**

 **Weapons: Black Voodoo Staff, Green Magic Card Bazooka and Voodoo Dolls**

 **Upgrade Choices: The Champ of Cards Freddie Facilier or Master Voodoo Girl Freddie Facilier**

 **Training Bonus: "Now that I'm a Sensei temporary, still do Voodoo like my father, there is anything your Imaginators can accomplish."**

 **Secret Technique: "And what class is this? Bazooker! Really. Well, okay! Check out this secret technique!" (Scorched Earth)**

 **Soul Gem: Curses to Go Please**

 **Toon-Chi: Voo Doo You Bazooka?**

 **Variant: Jingle Bell**

* * *

 **Cassie**

 **Catchphrase: "Wish-cute and shoot!"**

 **Birthday: July 6th**

 **Universe: Star Darlings**

 **Appearance: Starling Human**

 **Home: Old Prism**

 **Scholarship: Starling Academy, First Year**

 **Colour: Pinkish-white**

 **Element: Tech**

 **Battle Class: Bowslinger**

 **Weapons: Technologic Bow and Arrows, Positive Energy and Superspeed Teleportation**

 **Upgrade Choices: Archery Mastery Cassie or Positive Tech Mastery Cassie**

 **Training Bonus: "OMS, plus one to all Imaginators who train with me!"**

 **Secret Technique: "And now your Bowslingers can defeat the bad guys with this Secret Technique I hacked together." (Lob Shot)**

 **Soul Gem: Cassie's Chaos**

 **Toon-Chi: Teleport, Positivity, Combo!**

* * *

 **Ally**

 **Catchphrase: "Wonderland so long, sucker!"**

 **Daughter of Alice**

 **Universe: Descendants**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Home: Auradon**

 **Scholarship: Auradon Prep**

 **Colour: Baby Blue**

 **Element: Magic**

 **Battle Class: Smasher**

 **Weapons: Giant Rainbow Lollipop, Magic Candy Grenades and Wonderland Creatures**

 **Upgrade Choices: Sweet, Surprising and Smashy Ally or Life of the Wonderland Party Ally**

 **Training Bonus: "Reader/Portal Master, what's up? I'm a Sensei now, and can totally train your wonderful Imaginators! It'll be sweet, like tea and crumpets!"**

 **Secret Technique: "And you know what else is sweet like candy, tea and crumpets? I can show other Smashers a secret technique!" (Here Comes the Pain)**

 **Soul Gem: Everybody Dance Now!**

 **Toon-Chi: Tea Party of One**

* * *

 **Piper**

 **Catchphrase: "The master of meditation!"**

 **Birthday: March 4th**

 **Universe: Star Darlings**

 **Appearance: Starling Human**

 **Home: The Gloom Flats**

 **Scholarship: Starling Academy, Second Year**

 **Colour: Seafoam Green**

 **Element: Magic**

 **Battle Class: Sorcerer**

 **Weapons: Green-Purple Magic Scepter, Positive Energy, Decoy Projection and Meditation**

 **Upgrade Choices: Powerful Positivity Piper or Now You See Me...Piper**

 **Training Bonus: "Here's a meditative riddle - who can make all of your Imaginators stronger? Me!"**

 **Secret Technique: "And oh yeah, I've got another one for you. Who's got a secret technique to teach the Sorcerer class? Me, again!" (Magic Upheaval)**

 **Soul Gem: Konnichi-Draw!**

 **Toon-Chi: Domo Arigato Peace-ster Meditato**

* * *

 **Jordan**

 **Catchphrase: "The wishes is willing!"**

 **Daughter of the Genie**

 **Universe: Descendants**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Home: Auradon**

 **Scholarship: Auradon Prep**

 **Colour: Golden**

 **Element: Air**

 **Battle Class: Swashbuckler**

 **Buddy/Assistance: Magic Carpet**

 **Weapons: Double Golden Light-Blue Agrabah Swords, Genie Magic and Magic Carpet**

 **Upgrade Choices: Careful What You Wish For Jordan or The Truth That You Do Jordan**

 **Training Bonus: "Your wishes has chosen me to make your Imaginators strong, reader/Portal Master! I'm glad to help!"**

 **Secret Technique: "And also, teach those special Swashbucklers a thing or two, with my special secret technique of genie magic!" (Criss-Cross)**

 **Soul Gem: Overwishing**

 **Toon-Chi: Carpet Catastrophe**

 **Variant: Mystical**

* * *

 **Clover**

 **Catchphrase: "Ready to rhythm!"**

 **Birthday: January 5th**

 **Universe: Star Darlings**

 **Appearance: Starling Human**

 **Home: Everywhere (in Starland)**

 **Scholarship: Starling Academy, Second Year**

 **Colour: Dark Purple**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Battle Class: Bazooker**

 **Weapons: Purple-Red Vinyl Disk Bazooka, Positive Energy, Fiery Music Note and Agility**

 **Upgrade Choices: The Greatest DJ Show in Starland Clover or Merriment with Music Clover**

 **Training Bonus: "Woah, a reader/Portal Master! That is so cool! Nice to meet ya! I look forward to training your Imaginators with a beat!"**

 **Secret Technique: "Oh yeah, and I've got this Bazooker class secret technique that is absolutely smoking hot!" (Scorched Earth)**

 **Soul Gem: Vinyl in the Hole!**

 **Toon-Chi: Quadruple the Music**

 **Variant: Hard Boiled**

* * *

 **Lonnie**

 **Catchphrase: "A magical grave awaits!"**

 **Daughter of Mulan**

 **Universe: Descendants**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Home: Auradon**

 **Scholarship: Auradon Prep**

 **Colour: Light-Blue/Light-Pink**

 **Element: Earth (First of All originally, switched to;) Water**

 **Battle Class: Brawler**

 **Weapons: Kung-Fu, Blue-Pink Super Water Shooter and Agility**

 **Upgrade Choices: Martial Arts Champion Lonnie or Water Wave Maker Lonnie**

 **Training Bonus: "I have ascended, reader/Portal Master, and I am ready to teach your Imaginations how to fight like a warrior princess!"**

 **Secret Technique: "And if you've got a Brawler for me, I have a Secret Technique that will lift their spirits!" (Dashing Uppercut)**

 **Soul Gem: The China Soldier**

 **Toon-Chi: Way of the Warrior**

* * *

 **Astra**

 **Catchphrase: "Slay and play!"**

 **Birthday: April 9th**

 **Universe: Star Darlings**

 **Appearance: Starling Human**

 **Home: Gleemington**

 **Scholarship: Starling Academy, Second Year**

 **Colour: Red**

 **Element: Air**

 **Battle Class: Brawler**

 **Buddy/Assistance: Starball**

 **Weapons: Fists, Starball, Positive Energy and Sports Agilities**

 **Upgrade Choices: Sports Skills Astra or What Goes Up...Astra**

 **Training Bonus: "Say, reader/Portal Master, wanna give your Imaginators a shot at the title? Well, lemme at 'em, I'll make them tougher."**

 **Secret Technique: "And if they wanna be even tougher, they need to learn my secret technique for Brawlers." (Dashing Uppercut)**

 **Soul Gem: Secret Starball Slam Dunk Strike!**

 **Toon-Chi: Slay and Play**

 **Variant: Ball Bomber**

* * *

 **Ben**

 **Catchphrase: "Target acquired!"**

 **Son of Beauty and the Beast**

 **Universe: Descendants**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Home: Auradon**

 **Scholarship: Auradon Prep**

 **Colour: Blue-Yellow**

 **Element: Light**

 **Battle Class: Knight**

 **Weapons: Royal Blue-Yellow Knight Sword, Lasers and Rockets, Roaring and Crown of Light**

 **Upgrade Choices: Supremacy of the Sword Ben or Brighter Light and Roar Show Ben**

 **Training Bonus: "I am tasked to reinforce friendship between Senseis and Imaginators by increasing Imaginators' power."**

 **Secret Technique: "And in addition, I will further enhance Imaginators of the Knight Class with a presentation of this Secret Technique." (Ground Stab)**

 **Soul Gem: Strengthening with Delight**

 **Toon-Chi: Can't You Beli-east It?**

* * *

 **Gemma**

 **Catchphrase: "Granting up evil!"**

 **Birthday: June 2nd**

 **Universe: Star Darlings**

 **Appearance: Starling Human**

 **Home: Solar Springs (w/h Tessa)**

 **Scholarship: Starling Academy, First Year**

 **Colour: Orange**

 **Element: Life**

 **Battle Class: Ninja**

 **Weapons: Orange-Green Vine Whip, Ninja Agilities, Spore Seeds and Positive Energy**

 **Upgrade Choices: Spore Seed Specialist Gemma or Sprout Starry Gemma**

 **Training Bonus: "Hear my voice, reader/Portal Master, for it is the voice of someone who will make your Imaginators grow stronger."  
**

 **Secret Technique: "And if they want to really blossom, give your Ninjas plenty of water, rest and my secret technique." (Knife Storm)**

 **Soul Gem: Petal to the Special**

 **Toon-Chi: Wisher Snapper**

* * *

 **CJ Hook**

 **Catchphrase: "Any last hooks?"**

 **Daughter of Captain Hook**

 **Universe: Descendants**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Home: Isle of the Lost**

 **Colour: Red-White-Yellow**

 **Element: Undead (First of All originally, switched to;) Dark**

 **Battle Class: Sentinel**

 **Weapons: Double Yellow-Black Pirate Sword Scythe, Dash Swing and Explosives**

 **Upgrade Choices: Sick Swords and Darker Dashes CJ Hook or What an Exclusive Explosive CJ Hook**

 **Training Bonus: "If you wanna give your Imaginators power that is truly a hook above, I am the Sensei for the job."**

 **Secret Technique: "And I have a secret technique that will no doubt give your Sentinels the edge." (Hypnotize)**

 **Soul Gem: Swordnado!**

 **Toon-Chi: Swing Cycle**

 **Variant: Steel Plated**

* * *

 **Adora**

 **Catchphrase: "The speed of science!"**

 **Birthday: February 14th**

 **Universe: Star Darlings**

 **Appearance: Starling Human**

 **Home: Starland City**

 **Scholarship: Starling Academy, Third Year**

 **Colour: Sky Blue**

 **Element: Light**

 **Battle Class: Swashbuckler**

 **Weapons: Double Yellow-Sky Blue Bright Light Swords, Positive Energy and Technologic Speed**

 **Upgrade Choices: Akimo Star Master Adora or Fastest Technology Alive Adora**

 **Training Bonus: "A great adventure awaits us, reader/Portal Master. And your Imaginators will benefit from my fashionista teachings."**

 **Secret Technique: "I have much to show Swashbucklers. Like this secret technique." (Criss-Cross)**

 **Soul Gem: Pooh's Power**

 **Toon-Chi: Fashion Flash**

 **Variant: Sunny Star**

* * *

 **Tessa**

 **Catchphrase: "A cuisine in the dark!"**

 **Birthday: May 18th**

 **Universe: Star Darlings**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Home: Solar Springs (w/h Gemma)**

 **Scholarship: Starling Academy, Third Year**

 **Colour: Emerald Green**

 **Element: Dark**

 **Battle Class: Ninja**

 **Weapons: Flying Ninja Stars, Positive Energy, Star, Food Clone Decoy**

 **Upgrade Choices: Megastar Me Up Tessa or Enhance the Delicious Decoy Tessa**

 **Training Bonus: "I served and prepared a meal to make your Imaginators stronger. Not just that. Together, our powers will be delicious, and astronomical!"**

 **Secret Technique: "And for those who have chosen the path of Ninja, I shall bestow and serve upon them a secret technique." (Knife Storm)**

 **Soul Gem: Unidentified Flying Dinner Dish**

 **Toon-Chi: A Real Kick in the Utensils**

* * *

 **Nick Wilde**

 **Catchphrase: "The roar of thunder!"**

 **Universe: Zootopia**

 **Appearance: Fox**

 **Home: Zootopia**

 **Occupation: Con Artist (formally)/ZPD Officer**

 **Colour: Green-Orange**

 **Element: Air**

 **Battle Class: Knight**

 **Weapons: Orange-Light Blue Knight Sword, Primal Instincts, Roaring and Lightning Bolts**

 **Upgrade Choices: Feral Fox Beast Nick Wilde or Wild Primal Weather Nick Wilde**

 **Training Bonus: "Well, your power is great, reader/Portal Master, but together, we can make your Imaginators stronger than ever!"**

 **Secret Technique: "AND, I can also show a Secret Technique to any Knight that will actually blow you away. Hope that helps." (Ground Stab)**

 **Soul Gem: Release the Predator**

 **Toon-Chi: Untamed Lightning**

* * *

 **Moana**

 **Catchphrase: "Journey with fear!"**

 **Universe: Moana**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Home: Motunui Island**

 **Colour: Red-White**

 **Element: Magic**

 **Battle Class: Bowslinger**

 **Buddy/Assistance: Ocean**

 **Weapons: Purple-Red Bow and Arrows, Ocean, Oar Boomerang and Speed**

 **Upgrade Choices: Arrows Away Moana or Ocean Escape Girl Moana**

 **Training Bonus: "Your Imaginators can voyage and train with me, reader/Portal Master. Consider them good to go!"**

 **Secret Technique: "And let's get the secret technique party started! I've got one for the Bowslinger class that is bow-licious!" (Lob Shot)**

 **Soul Gem: More Ocean for Your Oar**

 **Toon-Chi: You've Got to be Chickening Me!**

 **Variant: Heartbreaker (Cancelled)**

* * *

 **Crystal Winter**

 **Catchphrase: "In an ice castle of my own!"**

 **Daughter of the Snow King & Queen**

 **Side in EAH: Royal**

 **Universe: Ever After High**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Home: The Ice Castle of the Royal Winter Family**

 **Colour: Blue-White**

 **Element: Water**

 **Battle Class: Quickshot**

 **Weapons: Icicle Guns, Ice Staff, Hockey, Penguins**

 **Upgrade Choices: Frozen Marine Raider Crystal Winter or Ice Sea-cret Forces Crystal Winter**

 **Training Bonus: "My name is Crystal Winter, and along with my own unique set of skills, I offer training to all Imaginators."**

 **Secret Technique: "And to those fortunate enough to be a Quickshot like me, I'll show you a Secret Technique that's really quite brilliant." (Gunslinging It)**

 **Soul Gem: Emergency Skating Defense**

 **Toon-Chi: Water You Waiting For?**

* * *

 **Gloriosa Daisy**

 **Catchphrase: "The vines of justice!"**

 **Universe: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls**

 **Appearance: Human**

 **Home: Camp Everfree**

 **Colour: Amaranth-Green**

 **Element: Undead**

 **Battle Class: Sorcerer**

 **Weapons: Green-Grey Vine Staff, Spiky Vines and Venomous Plantlife**

 **Upgrade Choices: Vine Charmer Gloriosa Daisy or Venomous Victor Gloriosa Daisy**

 **Training Bonus: "Greetings, reader/Portal Master, are your Imaginators ready to study the ways of the Everfree?"**

 **Secret Technique: "And for the Sorcerer class, I will teach them the most awesome secret technique!" (Magic Upheaval)**

 **Soul Gem: The Underplanter**

 **Toon-Chi: Vine Volley**

 **Variant: Legendary**

* * *

 **Sofia the First**

 **Catchphrase: "It's royalty time!"**

 **Home: Enchancia (w/h Amber)**

 **Royalty: Princess**

 **Colour: Lilac**

 **Element: Earth**

 **Battle Class: Sentinel**

 **Weapons: Double Lilac-Brown Rock Barbells, Amulet Magic Bursts and Rubix's Cube**

 **Upgrade Choices: Seismic Super Smasher Sofia the First or Master of the Magic Amulet Sofia the First**

 **Training Bonus: "I'll bring all your Imaginators into shape with my royalty program."**

 **Secret Technique: "And I can train all of your Sentinel Imaginators in this magical secret technique!" (Hypnotize)**

 **Soul Gem: Trained for Granted**

 **Toon-Chi: How Royal Are You?**

* * *

 **Princess Amber**

 **Catchphrase: "The withdraw is law!"**

 **Home: Enchancia (w/h Sofia)**

 **Royalty: Princess**

 **Color: Chartreuse**

 **Element: Tech**

 **Battle Class: Swashbuckler**

 **Weapons: Double Chartreuse-Yellow Chainsaw Swords, Lightning Agility Slams and Chainsaw Sword Inventions**

 **Upgrade Choices: Lightning Chainsaw Combos Amber or Magical Inventor Amber**

 **Training Bonus: "To make your Imaginators super-studs like me, all they have to do is train with the main!"**

 **Secret Technique: "And if you have a Swashbuckler, I'll ask 'em a deal, and a sweet secret technique." (Criss-Cross)**

 **Soul Gem: Lightning Princess**

 **Toon-Chi: Flaw and Conquer**

* * *

 **Elena of Avalor**

 **Home: Avalor (w/h Naomi)**

 **Royalty: Princess**

 **Color: Dark Red/Coral Gauze**

 **Element: Life**

 **Battle Class: Brawler**

 **Buddy/Assistance: Zuzo, Migs and Skylar**

 **Weapons: Punches, Riding Migs and/or Skylar, Scepter of Light and Present Explosives**

 **Upgrade Choices: Punch It to Win Elena of Avalor or Presents a Plenty Elena of Avalor**

 **Training Bonus: "Fear not, reader/Portal Master. I, Elena of Avalor, will assist in making your Imaginators more powerful than ever!"**

 **Secret Technique: "If you have Brawler class Imaginators, I would like to train them in a secret technique. I'm sure it's quite amazing." (Dashing Uppercut)**

 **Soul Gem: Scepter O' Light**

 **Toon-Chi: Oh No Sword Fo' Show!**

* * *

 **Naomi Turner**

 **Home: Avalor (w/h Elena)**

 **Royalty: Adventurer/Grand Council of Avalor Member**

 **Color: Blue-Green**

 **Element: Tech**

 **Battle Class: Sorcerer**

 **Buddy/Assistance: Luna**

 **Weapons: Techno Beam Gun/Staff, Riding Luna, Tech Mines and Speed**

 **Upgrade Choices: Gadgets Galore Naomi Turner or Astonishing Avalory Naomi Turner**

 **Training Bonus: "Let's get those Imaginators ready for adventure! Also known for some awesomely heroic do-gooding! And stuff."**

 **Secret Technique 1: "And when you want to put your mind to learning some secret Sorcerer techniques, you just say so!" (Magic Upheaval)**

 **Secret Technique 2: "If you're looking to make your Imaginators more powerful, you have come to the right place!" (Magic Upheaval)**

 **Secret Technique 3: "And of course, I possess a highly classified, supremely secret, adventurously approached technique just for Sorcerers!" (Magic Upheaval)**

 **Soul Gem: Dead or Up High**

 **Toon-Chi: Rehabilita-Rope**

* * *

 **Discord**

 **Catchphrase: "Behold, my catchphrase of doom!"**

 **Home: Equestria**

 **Royalty: Lord of Chaos**

 **Color: Gray-Brown-Black**

 **Element: Kaos**

 **Weapons: Chaos Close-Range and Long-Range Weapon Energy, Chaos Clone Summon Energy and Giant Chaos Projection Hands**

 **Upgrade Choices: Chaos Challenger Discord or Up Close and Personal Discord**

 **Battle Class: Master of All 10 (Brawler/Smasher/Bowslinger/Sorcerer/Ninja/Sentinel/Swashbuckler/Quickshot/Knight/Bazooker)**

 **Training Bonus: "Greetings, Reader/Poser Master! It is I, Discord, and in a bizarre twist of fate, I will make your stupid Imaginators stronger than ever!"**

 **N/A Secret Technique**

 **Soul Gem: Disharmony Portal**

 **Toon-Chi: A Big Old Storm of Chaos (Good)**

* * *

 **OC Characters**

 **Enchanter De-Factor**

 **Catchphrase: "Spelling up trouble!"**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Alicorn**

 **Home: Equestria**

 **Color: Purple**

 **Element: Magic**

 **Battle Class: Sorcerer**

 **Weapon/Abilities: Sparkling Staff**

 **Soul Gem: Sorcerer's Circle**

* * *

 **Kitrina**

 **Catchphrase: "Come on, get noble!"**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Home: Enchancia**

 **Royalty: Prince-In-Shining-Armor**

 **Color: Brown**

 **Element: Earth**

 **Battle Class: Smasher**

 **Weapon/Abilities: Rock Sword**

 **Soul Gem: Smash, Smash, Rinse and Repeat**

* * *

 **Christophombus**

 **Catchphrase: "Easy comet, easy go!"**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Home: Starland City**

 **Scholarship: Starling Academy, Fourth Year**

 **Color: Orange**

 **Element: Tech**

 **Battle Class: Swashbuckler**

 **Weapon/Abilities: Levi-ttacking/Robotics**

 **Soul Gem: Steel Fans**

* * *

 **Pristina**

 **Daughter of Merida**

 **Catchphrase: "Hunt or be hunted!"**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Home: Auradon**

 **Scholarship: Auradon Prep**

 **Color: Red**

 **Element: Fire**

 **Battle Class: Ninja**

 **Weapon/Abilities: Fire Bow & Flaming Arrows**

 **Soul Gem: Near and Far**

* * *

 **Kilikopela**

 **Catchphrase: "The waves of change!"**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Home: Motunui Island**

 **Color: Blue**

 **Element: Water**

 **Battle Class: Brawler**

 **Weapon/Abilities: Spear and Waterbending**

 **Soul Gem: Fists of Fury**

* * *

 **Cheetopher**

 **Catchphrase: "Predator and prey, that's zoo!"**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Species: Cheetah**

 **Home: Zootopia**

 **Color: Light-Blue**

 **Element: Air**

 **Battle Class: Bowslinger**

 **Weapon/Abilities: Super Speed/Clawrrow Swipes**

 **Soul Gem: Volley Storm**

* * *

 **Cristobal**

 **Catchphrase: "Adventure awaits!"**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Home: Avalor**

 **Color: Green**

 **Element: Life**

 **Battle Class: Knight**

 **Weapon/Abilities: Spanish Greatsword**

 **Soul Gem: Excalibur Execution**

* * *

 **Crimson Curse**

 **Catchphrase: "Graves and bones will break your stones!"**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Home: Equestria (Human world)**

 **Color: Gray**

 **Element: Undead**

 **Battle Class: Sentinel**

 **Weapon/Abilities: Gothic Re-animations/Double Bone-blade**

 **Soul Gem: Where Did That Come From?!**

* * *

 **Al Agrabah**

 **Son of Aladdin**

 **Catchphrase: "All wishes comes with a prince!"**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Home: Ever After High**

 **Color: Yellow**

 **Element: Light**

 **Battle Class: Bazooker**

 **Weapon/Abilities: Magic Dust Shooter**

 **Soul Gem: 1M4G1N1T3 Payload**

* * *

 **Scott Sorcerer**

 **Son of the Sorcerer's Apprentice**

 **Catchphrase: "Cast this on your size!"**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Home: Ever After High**

 **Color: Black**

 **Element: Dark**

 **Battle Class: Quickshot**

 **Weapon/Abilities: Sorcerer Magic BB-Guns**

 **Soul Gem: Bounty Hunter**

* * *

 **Battle Classes of Senseis**

 **Brawlers: Sage, Astra, Lonnie and Elena of Avalor**

 **Smashers: Libby, Leona and Ally**

 **Knights: Scarlet, Nick Wilde and Ben**

 **Sentinels: Vega, Sofia the First and CJ Hook**

 **Sorcerers: Piper, Gloriosa Daisy, Mal and Naomi Turner**

 **Bowslingers: Cassie, Moana and Evie**

 **Swashbucklers: Adora, Princess Amber and Jordan**

 **Ninjas: Gemma, Tessa and Audrey**

 **Bazookers: Clover and Freddie Facilier**

 **Quickshot: Crystal Winter and Jane**

* * *

 **Elements for Senseis**

 **Magic: Piper, Moana and Ally**

 **Earth: Libby, Sofia the First and Mal**

 **Tech: Cassie, Princess Amber, Jane and Naomi Turner**

 **Fire: Vega, Clover and Audrey**

 **Water: Sage, Crystal Winter and Lonnie**

 **Air: Astra, Nick Wilde and Jordan**

 **Life: Scarlet, Gemma, Freddie Facilier and Elena of Avalor**

 **Undead: Leona, Gloriosa Daisy and Evie**

 **Light: Adora and Ben**

 **Dark: Tessa and CJ Hook**


End file.
